The Temis Sith Journal : The Search For Yoda's Artifacts
by GentleAsunaYuki
Summary: This is my first story here on . Now its a story about my own personal Sith apprentice and a journal of one of her most important missions. If this is well liked i will write more in this series . Rated MA for violence and language.


A.N.# 1 :Hi everyone this is my first ever attempt at making a fanfiction i know its not all that good but please give it a chance and reviews would be nice but not nesscarry if you dont want to :) Thanks for giving this a shot.  
>A.M. # 2 : I will start with this characters bio and background on her powers i hope you ennjoy the story :) Ausna 3<p>

Name: Acolyte Temis

Race: Human

Sex: Female

Age:20

Bio:

I was a child of 5, begging on the streets of Coruscant when he found me. My Master Darth Volen. He took me from my life of starvation and gave me a purpose. He recognized my strong connection to the Force and chose to take me as his apprentice.  
>As my master began my rigorous training, he discovered my deep connection with the Dark Side and my talents for Force Lightning and even more impressive, my talents with Mind Control. I continued to gain more power and knowledge throughout the years, and was sent on many missions. I became a powerful infiltrator and seductress, and when I was needed to carry out an assassination, I could control my target's mind and make them commit suicide. I have a dark sense of humor, and am extremely competitive. My battles are always lethal and My master is the most important person in my life. I will do anything to protect him. I have recently began studying Sith Alchemy and Necromancy and have begun to discover the secrets to bringing those who died back from death. I am Acolyte Temis, Apprentice to the Emperor Volen.<br>that is the bio

* * *  
>The Temis Sith Journal<p>

The Search for Yoda's Artifacts

Part I

Walking through the dark halls of the decrepit Jedi order Temis's breath catches in her throat, as the stench of long decaying bodies hits her nose. Her senses are on high alert as she finally reaches her destination, the old Jedi Council. She stands taking in the sites of the seats and scoffs at the ideals this place use to hold. Peace, Justice, she chuckled at the credulity of it all. Peace was just a myth! It was ludicrous fantasy that the weak, pathetic Jedi held. They believed that by standing by and not interfering in conflicts that everything be ok. So insane of them! She laughed and put it out of her mind, her mission priority came first and she had to make her master proud of her no matter what, She reached the seat of the most arguably strongest Jedi use to sit High Master Yoda. Searching the throne like chair she felt a button and pressed it releasing the secret compartment and there it was! She couldn't believe it there it was Master Yoda's secret LightSaber and his own personally Journal on his training methods and secrets he had discover in his long years in the service of the Jedi. She quickly picked up both legendary items and put them in her sack. Making her way out she sensed danger and drew her Pink and Yellow Lightsabers and inched her way closer to the door, when all of a sudden the door blasted open and standing before Temis was none other then the new legends of the Rebel order Han Solo, and Luke sykwalker...

The Temis Sith Journals

The Search For Yoda's Artifacts

Part II

Temis' mind was racing, her palms sweating as she stared down two of the most infamous and terrifying Hero's of the Rebellion. Luke slowly turned his cobalt blue eyes towards her slowly taking in her lightsabers and her state of dress quickly deducing who she worked for and what she was. His eyes turned to ice cold as he turned to his partner in crime. With just a signal from his eyes Luke ignited his Lightsaber and signaled to Han,who drew out his DL-44 blaster. Temis gritted her teeth, and prepared herself for the fight of her life. Now was the time to truly test her training and her Skills. Luke shot foward and started to bring down his Lightsaber, but Temis quickly saw through his attack knowing it was a feint! She quickly backfliped bringer her lightsaber to intercept the blade that came within a inch of her hair singeing a few stands. As the blades clashed smoke came from the heat and radiation coming from them and brought sweat coming down in waves off the brows of the two combants. Luke thinking he had the upper hand grinned and started to press foward but he noticed the evil gleam within Temis' eyes, but it was to late as Temis sent her force lightning straight through her blade into Lukes hand frying his machinical circuits. Groaning in pain Luke started to falter. Suddenly Temis jumped back, and the bolt that was aimed for her head hit the spot that she had just occupied. "Shit!" She cursed to herself, she had been to focused on Luke and had forgotten the other man in the room. Thinking to herself she glanced at Han and came up with a very clever but dangerous idea but if it worked she could get to her shuttle and complete her mission.

To be continued in part III

The Temis Sith Journals

The Search For Yoda's Artifacts

Part III

Two tired looking men, a disheveled Wookie, and a stressed but regal looking woman looked down at the plans of two diffrent, but equally important, missions that needed to be completed. The man with chin length sandy blonde haired and coblat blue eyes, the color ofthe skies of a far off and hardly heard world called "Earth" was claimed to have turned to the woman asking , " Are you absolutely sure this information is accurate? We have been monitoring the situation of the Jedi Temple for quite some time and non of our sources have claimed to have ever heard of these items or the fact that some dark force is after them.  
>" The woman with dark brown hair rolled up in two Cinnabon shaped buns on either side of her head glared at her twin brother pulling on her hair in frustration. She grabbed the Holo report and played it again showing the hidden Sth message that her inside informant had managed to retrieve for her.<br>*Hologram Message: From Sith Investigator 908123-BQR adressed to Emperor Volen. Message Start:  
>" Emperor Volen, I have significant information for you pertaining to Former Mater of the Jedi Order Yoda. It is with 98.9 % certainty that Yoda's lightsaber and journal are hidden within the Council meeting room. Also, the Informant hidden within the Wookie village has managed to gain night duty for tonight over the landing pads on Kysheek. You should prepare you Sith warriors for invasion tonight at sundown to assure element of suprise and victory."<br>*Hologram Message End*  
>"Well it seems to me that we should send our forces to Kysheek with Chewie here as General of the ground troops as he can coordinate with the other Wookies. As for the information of Master Yoda's Lightsaber and journal, personally i believe that Luke and I can handle that situation." The last of the group , a smug and roguishly handsome man replied. He had semi dark brown hair that was short in length and the scruff of a 3 day old beard upon his chin . His smile was cocky and arrogant, but there was a hint of warmth and sincerity to it. His clothes hadn't changed much and on his hip he wore his trusy DL-44. "Well as much as i dislike you two going alone into that situation by yourselves, however we are very limited in our options. Therefore, we will go with your option for now Hans. So everyone knows there orders so this meeting is adjourned ."<br>The four friends hugged and each went there separate ways determined to successfully complete their missions, and prayed they'd see each other all again.  
>Continued in Part IV<p>

A.N#3(In this part i was going for a flashback which would not only show why Cbewbacca wasnt's with Luke and Han but also how they knew Temis would be at the Jedi Temple)

The Temis Sith Journal

The Search For Yoda's Artifacts

Part IV

(Previously from Part II)

(Suddenly Temis jumped back, and the bolt that was aimed for her head hit the spot that she had just occupied. "Shit!" She cursed to herself, she had been to focused on Luke and had forgotten the other man in the room. Thinking to herself she glanced at Han and came up with a very clever but dangerous idea but if it worked she could get to her shuttle and complete her mission.)

Temis knew that if this idea did not work she would be in some deep shit. Not only would she be defeated by the two legends but she would be captured and tortured by this Rebel scum. She shivered in disgust at the mere thought of being touched by the filthy men before her and bared her teeth at them letting a small growl escape her mouth. She cautiously made her way towards the gunslinger deflecting the dangerous bolts of energy it hurtled towards her aiming them back at her assailant , but for the life of her she couldn't make the energy blasts hit home. Now she was becoming more infuriated by the moment, snarling at the dark haired smuggler, and if looks could kill the man would drop dead at her feet in a blink of an eye. Suddenly inspired by a fit of rage she leaped and brought her Pink lightsaber down towards the man's blaster hoping to end this fight then and there, but she had miscalculated the firing speed of the blaster. All of a sudden a searing hot pain filled her left hand as the blaster bolt hit home making her drop her pink lightsaber, crying out in angish in pain, and falling to her knees her other lightsaber hitting the ground as her right hand craddled her left. Han's started to the girl confident she was out of commision, sighing heavily and thankful that he had survived the attack in one piece, however as he reached to pick her up Temis let out a viscous grin grabbing on to his shirt and pulling him towards herself. Grabbing his head she brought him into a kiss invading his mind taking it over while whispering,  
>" You are mine now Han Solo, and you will do as i say. Take out your gun and call out to when he comes you will fire Upon Luke until i make my escape. When i have gotten away you will not remember this ." As much as he tried Han couldn't contol his body or actions and shouted out<p>

"Luke! Come here i have the girl prisoner lets take her home." Hearing this Luke grunted out a affirmative starting to approach the direction Han's voice had originated from. Meanwhile Termis grabbed her pack and slowly and silently slipped into the shadows getting ready to make her escape as soon as the fight soon as Luke turned the corner his senses told him something was wrong. He quickly placed his Lightsaber in real hand igniting it just in time to reflect the energy bolt that Han fired. Seeing his shot missed Han repeatedly fired his DL-44 at Luke while dodging the bolts his freind sent back his way. Luke was now in a extremely upspet state and cried out to his friend to stop, Han's was unable to comply for due to the kiss Temis had given him she had completly and utterly taken over his mind until she decided to release him or she was out of range. Suddenly the fight got heated as Han ran at his friend intent on tackling him and beating the living daylights out of him, but as he went to lay the punch to Luke's face, the Jedi Master acting on reflex countered his Lightsaber up in a arch cleaining taking off Han's arm right below the shoulder. Crying out in extreme agony as his arm was severed and cauterized, and yet even this wasnt enough for Han's to weakly raise his pistol trying to still end his best friend's life. Luke quickly deactivated his lightsaber and based it on Han's forehead knocking the Elder man out. Looking around and reaching out with the force he tried to find the mysterious girl's presence but couldn't find it as during their fight the mysterious Sith girl had reached her shuttle and made her escape. Luke looked down at his friend sadly, He and Han had failed.

AN# 4: IF you held out this long thnak you so much for reading my first attempt at fanfiction! Constructive criticism is very very appriciated. Thanks again Asuna


End file.
